Jack Frost
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Basically (and hopefully) the story of (the movie) Coraline, with Jack Frost being the child. *I am open for any help anyone is willing to give me.
1. Chapter 1

In the space between spaces, a old worn out doll was making it's journey back to it's creator floating in through the square window.

As it came in spindly hands, their fingers as long and thin and sharp as needles caught it and brought it over to the work desk.

Slowly the She began to take the doll apart, first they cut the outfit it was wearing, a pleated pink skirt, a light blue blouse, a white cardigan, and white shoes.  
Next being careful not to harm the doll, as if it were made of glass, She pulled on the doll's dark brown hair the woolen braids coming undone from the head.  
After that, Her sharp needle like fingers cut through the stitches holding the medium sized round pitch black four holed buttons and took them away.  
Once all that was left was a bare eyeless doll on the desk, She cut open it's mouth and pulled the stuffing out. Then as if She had done this countless times before, skillfully stuck Her hand into the fabric, and turned it inside out.

Next thing She did was begin to re-stuff the doll, with sawdust until it was so full, it was almost busting at the seams.  
Placing the doll back on the desk, She got out their needle and thread and then carefully sewed the mouth back closed.  
The next thing the doll needed was a new pair of eyes. Opening the draw of the desk, hundreds of pairs of four hole buttons were revealed, just waiting to be picked for their own doll. Wondering which pair to use the traditional black or the light blue she knew the child would like more, she went for the blue and added them to the doll.

Next the hair. It was very unusual for the worker to need to use white for the dolls hair, but her magic was telling her that that was what the child would look like, adding more and more until it was windswept and all over the place.  
Now the outfit. Blue fabric was on the desk a pattern of a blue hooded jumper printed out, and was being cut out. A bit to the right was a sheet of brown fabric with the pattern for a pair of trousers, and what looked to be a shepherds crook set up.  
After all the pieces were cut out and were pinned together, She started up a very old looking sewing machine and stitched them together.

Once the outfit and staff were done She added them to the doll then after checking it was alright, a fourteen looking year old with a blue hooded jumper, brown trousers, white hair, light blue eyes, no shoes and a shepherds crook in it's right hand, She sent it on it's way back to the real world for him to find.

It was unusual for her to try and win over a child as old as the one she had just made the doll for, in fact it was even more unusual for her to try and win an immortal child. But if she did, then she wouldn't need to make another doll, or be lonely ever again.

The two of them could be together, forever, and play games all they wanted with not a care in the world and beloved by each other as much as they deserved.

-

 **AN: This is a try or me, I saw someone else try the same thing a few months ago but some how lost them so I'm trying this myself.  
Please Read and Review, and help me out if you can.  
First thing... Should I make the Belle Dames world and there for the Other Mother Jack's human life world, or set it for the modern world and have Her disguise herself as Tooth? **

**It's just I'm setting it** ** _AFTER_** **ROTG but the point of the Belle Dame, is to give the child whatever they want, and I have a feeling that Jack would rather want to see his Human family more than his Guardian one.**


	2. Chapter 2

The North Pole. In a five worded sentence...

THE MOST BORING PLACE EVER!

Jack Frost was the newest Guardian only coming to join them two months ago.

He wore a blue hoodie which had frost patterns around the collar and wrists, brown tight fitting fraying trousers, no shoes, had white hair, blue eyes and in his hand he held a three hundred and a bit old shepherd's staff.

The first day (well week) after Pitch was finished, now that everything had calmed down Jack took his newfound freedom of being a Guardian meaning he was actually ALLOWED in to the workshop and went exploring.

The first place he went looking was the attic saying to himself he would explore this place top to bottom. Looking around for something interesting, Jack closed his eyes and let his staff guide him to a bunch of boxes. Shrugging, Jack tore them open found something _very_ interesting.

"A little me?" he asked picking the very well made doll looking exactly like him, staff and all "That's wired. I didn't know North made a doll of me. I should thank him this will boost my Believers up a bit wont it?" he asked the doll making it nod. "But then... Why are you up here in all these boxes and dust?"

Thinking must of been a mistake, Jack took the doll with him as he continued to explore the place, with each room getting more and more bored since they were all exactly the same.

Coming to North's office Jack opened the door gently and poked his head in to see the Guardian of Wonder at the desk looking at a map of the world notice board pins here and there.

"Hey North," Jack said trying to get his attention but failed. "North."

Turning around, North saw Jack at the door "Hello Jack and... Jack doll?" he asked walking over to look at it wondering where it came from and asking Jack where he found it.

"In the attic," Jack said retaking ownership of the thing "Anyway do you know where you keep all the eggnog and sugar and cookies?" he asked a mischievous look on in his eyes although his face was neutral.

"Of course I do Jack," North said leaning back against his desk "The question is why do you want to know where they are?"

"Because I promised the elves I'll have a picnic with them and being new here, I don't know where everything is yet," Jack said trying to sound innocent while blocking out the anger about him never being aloud here and alone for three hundred years.

"Well if it's with the elves," North said nodding slightly a chuckle coming to him "Then you can forget about it boy. Those pointy headed beings cause enough trouble even when they are not full on those things."

"Agh..." Jack said as North turned back to the map. Leaning against the door he heard it squeak, giving him an idea for a game... _'How many squeaks can North take?'_ guessing it to be 10 he began the game.

 ** _SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK_**

"Look Jack did you not say you were exploring the place?" he asked turning to the boy.

"Yeah. But then everything got boring so I decided to come see you," Jack said sweetly still holding the doll.

"Well then explore it some more," North said giving him a note pad and a pencil. "It's been so long since this place was built I've forgotten what was here. So why don't you count all the doors and windows and write that down? Why don't you list everything that's blue? Just please let me work. I need to know how how many believers we lost, and who lost the most to know what to do for Christmas to boost those numbers back up."

With that Jack felt the Wind gently pushing him out of the room and heard the door slam shut and lock behind him once he was out.

"Well that wasn't very nice was it?" Jack asked looking to his doll. " **_'Well he was one of the ones to ignore you for three hundred years. What you expect?'_** " Jack said in a high voice speaking for the doll "Yeah you're right. Well better get this thing started. One door..."

Jack then spent the rest of the afternoon listing down all the doors, windows, and everything blue like North said getting even more bored.

It was nearing the evening when Jack came back to North's office with his list.

500 doors, 1500 windows, 24 blue robots, 16 blue 'Transformer' toys, and one very bored blue hoodie wearing boy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jack decided to go see Tooth at her palace thinking that would be more interesting than the Pole, deciding to take the doll to see if she knew where it came from.

"Back left molar at 33 Maple Way, Manchester, England," Tooth's voice rang out as Jack got there all the mini fairies coming and going, for once not noticing or fainting over Jack just standing by a post - he wasn't sure if he should be happy of that or not. "Left central incisor at 35 Blueberry Lane, San-Fransisco, America. Oooh I feel a loose tooth somewhere in Brazil. Head out!"

Thinking that he'd have a chance to see her now she had finished dishing out orders, Jack flew over to her, noticing Baby Tooth was pointing him out to her then came over to greet him.

"Hey Baby," Jack said grinning making her squeak in happiness at seeing his teeth. "Hey Tooth. Think you can drop everything you're doing and come play with me?"

"Sorry Jack, but I'm a 24/7 Guardian remember?" Tooth asked trying to put him down gently. "If you'd like I could spare some of my fairies to play with you but I'll need them back and not all that worn out by the end of the day so they can go..."

"Go and collect the teeth," Jack finished trying to show he didn't care "I know... I know."

As Jack was thinking of a way to get Tooth to play with him, Baby noticed the doll and began to get a bad feeling about it, saying her worries to Tooth.

"Jack?" Tooth asked getting his attention "Where did you get that doll you're holding?" she asked pointing it out but not touching it just in case it was bad.

"I found it in the Pole's attic," Jack explained "Why? Do you know where it came from? Do you know why it looks like me? Do you know why North never sent these out so I could have some Believers in the first place?"

Seeing that with each question Jack was getting more and more upset Tooth tried to be gentle with her answer "No sorry i don't Jack. But Baby's saying she's getting a bad feeling off it, so please get rid of it. She doesn't know what's wrong with it, she just doesn't like it."

"Ok..." Jack said calming down a fake smile on his face. "I will I promise. Nice seeing you Tooth, Baby."

With that, Jack took off and let the Wind take him to wherever she wanted him to go.

Feeling a little better knowing Jack keeps his promises, Tooth began to give out orders again.

Baby Tooth on the other hand knew differently. For she knew if it was just a plain promise Jack didn't mean it and there for would not stand by it. Only his pinky promises are set into stone.

Getting a worrying feeling Baby zoomed off to see if she could find Jack and convince him to change his mind about the doll.

* * *

"Why should I give you up?" Jack asked him little self in his tree in Burgess needing to get away from the others for a bit. " ** _'Because Tooth told you to,'_** " Jack spoke for the doll making it speak his conscious' mind. "So... She not my Mother. My Mother died a long time ago." Jack said dropping his gaze from the doll as he looked to the pond remembering the day he saved his sister and thought about what his mother could of gone through after it.

" ** _But she's your new mother, your Guardian mother let's say. Just like how Baby's your new sister and Norths your new dad, and Bunny's a brother and Sandy's an uncle.'"_** Jack spoke out a small smile coming to his lips growing with each word. ** _"'You're not alone anymore Jack, or unbelieved in any more either.'"_**

"I guess you're right," Jack said smiling looking to the doll.

 ** _"'I'm always right,'"_** he said speaking for the doll **_"'Now come on and show me to the kids. I bet they'd like to see me...'"_**

Nodding in agreement, Jack took his staff and flew off not noticing Baby was listening to all that was just said. Getting worried, wondering who could talk some scene into Jack, she went of after him keeping her distance so he didn't see her.

* * *

In the air, Jack was spinning and doing tricks such as throwing the doll up and catching it, his mind racing with what game he and the kids could play when he get to the next town.

He was about to through the doll into the air again when it slipped out of his hand and began falling to the ground.

Zooming down after it, Jack urged the Wind to let him go faster but for some reason she was refusing.

"Wind come on I need to save my doll!" Jack cried. "Wow that came out wrong," he said pausing grateful for once that no one heard him "Just let me get to it please..."

After a few seconds Wind stopped resisting and showed Jack where to go, feeling that the only way he'll learn that this thing is bad, is if he found out for himself.

o0o

After a couple of minutes, Jack was standing in front of a very old, very beaten up, half destroyed old wooden cabin in the middle of the woods of Burgess.

Paying no attention to the boarded up windows or doors and the graffiti saying

 **ENTER AT OWN RISK** and **STAY WAY** and **KEEP OUT**

Jack yanked on the board and opened the door slowly walking in his staff tight in a battle stance hold just in case something was here.

Letting the wind guide him to where the doll was, which seemed to be some sort of living room, mysteriously placed right at the back of the room behind a painting as though it was placed there, not fallen then - especially since the painting was leaning against the wall.

Confused Jack walked up and pulled the painting away seeing the wall behind it and that a door was there.

Pulling the doll away so he could get a better look at it, Jack tested to see if it was open finding it wasn't.

Looking around, Jack went looking for the key thinking of all the places the owners of this house could of placed it.

After going though the kitchen draw, he found only one key there. A very old black key with a black four holed button as the end.

Confused and full of curiosity, Jack rushed back and stuck it into the lock of the door, and pulled it open to reveal...

"Bricks?" Jack asked even more confused since everything else in the house was wooden and old and these looked almost brand new.

Wondering if he could freeze the bricks so they could come apart and he could see behind them, Jack was interrupted by a mix of green, blue, yellow, and high pitched squeaks the wind slamming the door shut.

"Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth," Jack said backing away from the door putting his hands up in surrender but that didn't satisfy her "Alright. Alright I'm going."

Picking up the doll and his staff, Jack and Baby Tooth left the house not looking back.

And forgetting to re-lock the door...


	4. Chapter 4

Jack finished his trek to Burgess and landed in the tree next to his first believer's, Jamie Bennett's, house.

On the ground below the children were playing with their water-pestles laughing when they got each other wet screaming on how cold the water was.

Jack was beginning to rethink this plan of coming to visit them when Sophie, Jamie's younger sister began calling his name and pointing to him.

"Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!"

That got everyone to pause the game for a bit as they came over to have a talk with their favorite Guardian.

"Hey guys," Jack said staying in the tree placing a fake smile on his face. "Nice to see you can have fun even if I'm not here."

"Hey Jack," they cried smiling.

"You come to join in Jack?" Claude one of two twins who was only in shorts holding one of the more powerful pestles, pumping it a bit.

"Not really thanks Claude," Jack said eyeing the gun. "I just came to see how you're all doing."

"Widdle Jack!" Sophie cried laughing and pointing, clapping her hands cheerfully.

"Oh yeah and to show you this," Jack said revealing the doll a bit better.

"Wow... it looks just like you," Monty a small blonde, asthmatic, glasses wearing boy, in green swimming trunks said in wonder "Where'd ya find it?" he asked.

"I found it in the attic at the Pole," Jack explained looking at the doll again "But no one knows where it came from before that. But Baby Tooth and Wind don't like me having it."

"So why'd ya still have it?" Pippa a red haired, pink swimsuit wearing girl questioned asking if she could look at it better catching it when Jack threw it down.

"Well Before he gets shut away again, I'd thought he'd like to see everyone and get some fresh air," Jack said now hanging upside down smiling, Baby Tooth playing with Sophie.

"Basically saying you're not going to get rid of it are ya?" Cupcake a tough fourth grader asked, who was also wearing a pink swimsuit.

"Well why should I?" Jack asked putting it on a bit "I mean look at him..." all 12 eyes turned to the doll "He's just an innocent being who is lost and afraid, who doesn't know what his goal in life is, who knows how long he was all alone in that dark place in which I found him?"

"Is... Is that what you were like Jack?" Jamie, a ten year old in blue swim trunks, asked catching the tone in Jack's voice changing as he went on.

Realizing this Jack got down and re-took ownership of the doll.

"I need to be going now," Jack said still faking his smile. "See ya later."

With that, and before anyone could question him or say anything Jack was off.

"Well... That was wired," Caleb said looking to the sky. "Why'd ya think he got all like that?"

"Dunno," Jamie said shaking his head. "But I agree with Baby Tooth... There is definitely something wrong with that doll."

(*)(*)(*)

Instead of heading back to the Pole, Jack went to his pond and studied the doll again wondering again... Just _Where_ did this thing come from.

Yawning, Jack decided to sleep on it and try and work it out in the morning.

"Goodnight," he said smiling "Little Me."

Jack was having a strange dream.

o0o

 _It started off with the door in the cabin. All by it's self it opened and out of it came four of Tooth's Fairies. Except they weren't Tooth's fairies. Jack couldn't tell what it was, but there was something not right about them._

 _*Squeak,* *Squeak*_

o0o

Jack woke up wondering what it was seeing a Tooth Fairy hovering before him.

Confused and slightly worried that something was wrong, Jack leaving the doll, followed it racing against it to get to the place in question, coming up with the wooden cabin from earlier.

Confused Jack followed the fairy a bit more and saw it zoom into the living room and squeeze herself behind the door.

Rushing over and sliding on his knees in front of the door, Jack pulled it open confused as to why the fairy would lead him there, to a brick wall. Gasping when he saw a long purple tunnel and a light at the end.

"Cool..." Jack said as he began crawling down the tunnel hand tight on his staff.

* * *

 **AN Please note... I still need help deciding which 'Mum' the Belle Dam should pose as. Tooth or his real Mother?**

Oh and sorry this has taken a while to update.


	5. Chapter 5

As Jack came out the end he was really confused.

"The Pole..." he asked himself looking around the 'Globe Room' seeing it was a perfect match to it. But that was impossible how can a tunnel that short, from Burgess reach the Pole?

Then again Bunny's tunnel could of... But they're green not purple, and why would place a tunnel there anyway?

His ears catching someone singing **(Someone who wasn't North)** Jack set off to see who else was here.

After a bit Jack began to also smell something cooking and increased his speed coming to one of the many kitchens, seeing a stranger at the work bench.

Well ' _Stranger'_ as in _'Never-Seen-At-The-Pole-Before'._ But not if he racked his memory a bit and connected the song she was singing.

"Mu... Mum...?" he asked at the door shock written all over him and in his voice. "H... How are you here?"

Just then the women turned around getting jack to jump back a bit and grip his staff a bit more.

"You're just in time for supper dear," the woman said as she placed the bowl of mashed potatoes on the side.

"You're not my mother..." Jack said staying at the door "My mum died a long time ago and she didn't have b.. b... b..."

"Button's?" the women asked smiling "Do you like them?" she asked tapping them "I'm your Other Mother silly, Other Mother's last longer than real ones. Now go tell you're Other Sister that supper's ready."

But Jack didn't move even more confused by the answers she gave _'Emma was here too?'_

"Well go on _,_ " the Other Mother said slipping on some oven gloves "She and North are in his office."

(*)(*)(*)

Following this women's orders Jack set off for where North office is and did indeed see a little girl with long brown haired girl in a brown colonel dress smiling and laughing with North - both of them also having buttons for eyes.

"Em... Emma?" Jack asked smiling tears of joy coming to his eyes as he ran up to her and hugged her. Even though he knew this Emma wasn't the one he saved, she was just as good.

"Hello Jack," North said bringing the boy back, seeing a perfect match to what North looked like except he too had buttons for eyes. "Want to hear our new song?" he asked, Jack only just noticing a grand piano behind them.

"But North can't play piano," Jack said getting up "And they weren't around when we're were around Em," Jack said looking town to his 'Other Sister'.

"Don't need to," North said smiling shocking Jack by flicking a switch and gloves came out on springs right in front of Jack's face. "This Piano play's me. And Emma helped with words."

And then the room got filled with loud fast paced music and North singing and the piano spinning around.

 _*'Making up a song about Jack Frost...  
He's fun, he's a hero, he's the boss  
He's a real good brother  
in the eyes who ever lays their eyes on Jack... Frost'*_

Jack was starstruck at all the tricks North was doing with those 'gloves' and still singing in time with the music.

 _*Whenever it's is snowing  
You know he's coming not going  
We will believe in Jack Frost'*_

North finished slipping his hands back into the gloves as the song ended and the table stopped spinning.

"Well... That was something..." Jack said not sure how to react to it "But um.. Mum said to tell Em the food's ready," Jack said turning to Emma who was clapping for North.

"Well lets go then," she said grabbing Jack's hand "I'm starving."

"What about you?" Jack asked turning to North.

"Bah I'll be alright and eat later," he said taking the gloves off "You go have supper with family."

Not sure how to react to that, Jack was about to invite this North to join them when Emma yanked on his arm a bit reminding him to get going.

(*)(*)(*)  
 _  
_Jack sat at the dinner table, his staff set up against the wall behind him, with amazement looking at all the food never liking warmth so much as he did now.

Bringing their hands together and bowing their heads to give peace, the 'Other Mother' said "We give our thanks, and ask you to bless and protect, all the children in the world."

With that they began the supper Jack scooping everything he could reach that looked amazing onto his plate, Emma doing the same.

"Hmm... this chicken is good," Jack said biting into his chicken leg his eyes growing wide as soon as it touched his tongue.

"Hungry aren't you?" the 'Other Mother' said smiling not having her dinner loving the fact the Jack liked her cooking.

"You have any gravy?" Jack asked adding some more mashed potatoes to his plate.

"Well here comes the Gravy Train," she said laughing lightly as a toy train came along the tracks and stopped before Jack, pouring some gravy onto his plate then going to Emma and doing the same.

"Another roll? Sweet peas? Corn on the cob?" the Other Mother asked making suggestions, Emma staying silent and having her supper.

"I'm real thirsty," Jack said smiling.

"Of course, any requests?" she asked gesturing to a bartender like chandelier.

"Blueberry Milkshake?" Jack asked surprised that that was one of the leavers. Taking his glass, Jack filled it up to the brim with the milkshake and began drinking it.

As he did, the 'Other Mother' removed his plate and replaced it with a birthday looking cake.

Noticing it, Jack watched to **(again)** amazement as the candles lit themselves and blue icing wrote _'Welcome home Jack'_.

"Home?" Jack asked looking up at the Other Mother.

"We've been waiting for you Jack," she said pulling Emma onto her lap.

"For me?" Jack asked confused.

"Yeah," Emma said joyfully "It just wasn't the same here with out you Jack."

"I didn't even know me and Em had another Mother," Jack said going back to the earlier conversation he had when he got there.

"Well of course you did," the Other mother says "Everyone does."

"Really?"

"Uh uh," she said playing with Emma "And just as we finished eating I thought we'd play a game."

Jack was confused about this, and a bit put off by the look on her face "You mean like Hide-And-Seek?" Jack asked.

"Perfect," she said "Hide-And-Seek in the snow."

Even though this was the North Pole, and he could make it himself, Jack still asked "What snow?" even more confused because if he remembered corectly his real mother didn't like snow all that much.

Just then the windows burst open and snowflakes began blowing in. "What about us getting cold?" he asked.

"We love the cold here Jack," Emma said slipping off of the Other mother and coming over to him.

Not sure what was going on Jack got down from the table and said "Well I'd love to stay, but I think I should be getting back to the other Pole."

"But _this_ is the Other Pole," the Other Mother said stepping forward sounding confused.

"I mean the OTHER other Pole," Jack said identifying it "The Pole number one?" he said looking down when Emma threw her arms around his waist. "I think I should get to bed."

"Of course, it's all made up," the Other Mother said guiding Jack, staff now back in hand, out of the room and along the corridor. Emma shutting off the light to the dining room as they left.

(*)(*)(*)

Jack was led through the Other Pole's corridors until he came to a blue door with snowflakes on it.

The Other Mother opened it and inside was a winter wonderland like room. Instead of beanbags there were snowdrifts, the desk had a blue swirly chair, the wardrobe which was covered in painted frost patterns stood to the left of the door, there was a four poster queen sized bed, with **(again)** blue sheets, a wooden chest decorated in the same way as the wardrobe was at the foot of it, and snow falling from unseen clouds above their heads.

As Jack stepped in eyes wide and spinning around to look at everything, the snow came to a stop and then Snow Fairies came down instead to welcome him.

"Whoa..." Jack said reaching to touch one who was flying near him, laughing as she blushed a bit turning her purple, reminding him of real Tooth's fairies.

"Hey Jack?" Emma asked getting his attention "I made you something," she said pulling out a friendship bracelet.

"Thanks Em," Jack said admiring it not sure how to feel for it.

Then jumping on the bed and getting comfy, Jack's eyes began to get droopy.

"See you soon Jack..." the Other Mother and Other Emma said together, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN Thanks to** Reba G **for helping me decide to go with his real mum.**

 **Hope you're loving it, please Review - it's what you say that helps me get these out quicker ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

When Jack woke up he found himself back in his tree by his pond in Burgess.

"Huh?" he said looking around confused on how he got there. Then he saw the doll and noticed that the buttons it had for eyes were just like those the Other Mother and everyone else had.

Saying to himself it was just a dream, Jack went to take up his staff when he spotted something on his wrist.

"Em bracelet!" he cried nearly falling out of the tree in shock. "But that means..."

Quickly he zoomed over to the house and rushed to the living room, threw open the door and... Came to meet a bunch of bricks.

"Huh..." he said closing it again, still not locking it and decided to head for the Pole instead to ask about this with everyone.

(*)(*)(*)

"It was incredibly real North..." Jack said after saying his story to a just got up and slightly tired North who was only half listening. "Only you weren't really you you were the Other North, and... And my mum and sister were there too."

On hearing that, North nearly dropped the kettle.

"Jack... You know that they are gone right?" he asked kindly trying not to upset the boy he's come to see as a son "And really... Buttons for eyes? I'm sorry but I think it was all just a dream."

"Then how do you explain this!" Jack asked shoving his wrist into North's face to show him the bracelet.

"I do not know how to explain that Jack," North said kindly. "But why don't you go and ask Bunny he might have some ideas. Or better yet Sandy it is his job after all to give people dreams."

With that the old man took his cup of tea and went off to begin the day.

And Jack was left alone again with only his doll, deciding to go see Bunny first since Sandy will be just starting to go to bed.

(*)(*)(*)

Just as Jack was about to leave the Pole Tooth came into the room and flew straight up to him.

"Jack PLEASE tell me you've gotten rid of that doll..." was the first thing she said.

"Er... about that..." Jack said hiding something behind his back which Tooth noticed.

"Fine forget the doll but my fairies saw you last night, and they've asked me to give you a message that I beg you to listen to..." she said her eyes growing with pleading. "They're saying, Jack. Don't go through that little door."

"The one in the cabin in the woods of Burgess?" Jack asked to clarify "But it's all bricked up?" he said confused - Why would Tooth's fairies be so upset about things like a doll and that door?

"If you say so Jack," Tooth said sighing slightly "But please please please... listen to them. I'm not sure what's gotten them so upset, but it has something to do with that door AND that doll."

With that she left with out another word leaving Jack very confused.

(*)(*)(*)

Deciding didn't want Bunny to laugh at him because he had a doll with him, Jack decided to head back to his pond and place the doll there for safe keeping, before using one of North's snowglobes he *ahem* borrowed, to get to the Warren.

o0o

"BUNNY!" Jack called out from where he popped up as he entered the warren, getting nothing in return except scared egglets running away from him.

"BUNNY!" he tried again as he began to explore the place wondering what kind of pranks he could pull.

Seeing the dye-river Jack smirked and began to lower his staff to it when.

"Freeze that river... And you will die Frostbite," Bunny answered behind him making him jump slightly and spin around.

"What is it with everyone ALWAYS sneaking up behind me?" Jack cried out, but calmed down.

Confused at this but not really caring all that much, Bunny came over.

"So what is you want Frost? Can't you tell I'm busy getting ready for next Easter?" he asked.

"Well it's actually because I had a sort of weird dream last night," Jack began rubbing the back of his neck avoiding Bunny's eyes "And North said I should see you and/or Sandy about it, but I'm going to give Sandy some time to sleep after working all the night, so I'm coming to you."

Seeing how stressed Jack was Bunny sighed.

"Fine... Painting does leave my ears free I guess," he said sitting down and getting out an egglet "What's on your mind?"

And just like that, Jack was off explain everything and not missing out a single detail.

At the end Jack was looking to Bunny hoping that he'd not laugh at him and that he'd believe him, and that he'd know what to do.

Sadly you can't always get what you want, and everything he hopped for was lost when Bunny laughed at him, and said _'Yeah right'_ sarcastically wiping tears of joy for laughing so hard away.

Angry at Bunny's outbursts, Jack got up and left, after freezing the rabbits ears together of course.

o0o

"Stupid kangaroo," Jack mumbled as he came back out to his pond and went to his tree and retook ownership of his doll.

"Hey Jack!" someone called getting him to turn to see Jamie smile at him a butterfly net in his hand. "We're hunting butterfly's want to help?"

"Not really kiddo," Jack said sighing sliding down to the ground. "I... am not really in the mood at the moment, just had an... lets say argument over something that happened last night with Bunny and I'm not happy with it."

"Ok... Hey you figured out where Little You came from yet?" Jamie asked sitting next to his friend, sure he had seen the kind of make, the doll was before, but not sure where.

"Nope," Jack said looking at the doll.

"You know it's funny," Jamie said looking at the doll again. "My Grandma's sister used to have a doll that looked exactly like her too, with the same kind of buttons for eyes."

"How's that funny?" Jack asked wondering.

"Well as it turns out only Grandma's sister had one and it just popped up out of no where like yours did. And then a few days after she found it Grandma's sister disappeared. They said she was stolen or something... And she's been upset about it ever since. They didn't get along very well you see. But like they always say... You never know what you have until it's gone right?"

"Right..." Jack said taken a second look at his doll, now unsure on wanting to keep it.

"JAMIE!" Jamie's mother called calling him in for lunch.

"Hey I've gotta go, but see you later Jack," Jamie said getting up and running off.

"Yeah see ya squirt," Jack said snapping out of it and waving of the kid.

(*)(*)(*)

That night, Jack was back by his pond, and after asking Tooth what the fairies liked to eat got some and hung them on the tree next to his, not expecting anything, but smiling for the thought that it could work.

A few hours after his eyes closed Jack heard fairy squeaks again and awoke to the fairies flying off with the little tubs of nectar Jack had made back to the cabin.

Following them once again to the living room, Jack skidded to the door and flung it open, smiling when the tunnel was back.

Looking around for a second to check no one was watching, Jack began to crawl down it to the Other World.

(*)(*)(*)

Up in the sky Sandy had gotten knowledge from North that Jack had some weird dreams last night and he was going to look for him that night and see what they are.

But just as he was done with Burgess and was about to go see Jack, the boy zoomed off to the woods, almost following something to a very familiar to Sandy looking cabin.

Determined to protect the boy, Sandy went to shut and lock the door, knowing the the Belle Dame gives the kids three visits before trying to keep them.

And by the way North said Jack was giving off his 'Dream' that was his first one.

Taking the key out of the lock, Sandy went and placed it in a safe place, before he could come back and destroy it, as soon as Jack was back home, to make sure he was safe.

* * *

 **AN To** Reba G **and everyone else I hope you guess who's who now... For those who can't you'll just have to wait, because I'm not saying a word. Hope you all like this :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Once again Jack came out in the Other Pole's Globe Room and followed the sweet tune of his Other Mother's voice into the kitchen.

"Welcome back honey," she said smiling.

"Hi," Jack said coming over amazed that the door worked for a second time.

"So thoughtful for you to send this nectar Jack," she said pouring it into the cookie batter.

"Nectar?" Jack asked confused then looked at what she had in her hands "Oh! The fairy bait."

"Will you go fetch your sister?" she asked as she began to roll and press the cookies into shape. "I bet she's as hungry as a pumpkin by now."

"You mean my Other sister?" Jack asked kicking himself for that dumb question _'Of course it's her my real one's dear.'_

"Your 'Joyful' Sister dear," the Other Mother corrected "She by your pond."

"But... My ponds no where near the Pole..." Jack said looking to the window.

"Shh... Shh..." the Other Mother said taking a strawberry and shoving it into Jack's mouth then pushing him out the door next to the stove.

Jack was stunned for a minute. And really confused.

Looking back over his shoulder to see that he was in fact still at the Pole Jack looked forward again and saw he was down the path from his pond... Which should of been in this world's Burgess which should be no where near this place.

"Go on..." the Other Mother said kindly.

(*)(*)(*)

Stepping out and down the path Jack looked around taking in everything as the moon rose into the sky lighting everything up.

Bit by bit Jack's steps got quicker and quicker and more magic was being shown.

Flowers began to glow, frost patterns began to show them selves on the ground and run up the trees, and small animals all with button eyes came out to say hi to him.

As Jack got to the edge of the pond he was amazed even more by what he saw over by the gradually snow being covered hills.

It was Emma riding on the back of a robotic white dragon which was instead of shooting fire was blowing snowflakes into the sky.

"Hi Jack!" Emma said happily coming over. "So what you think?" she asked bouncing for joy that her brother was there.

"About the pond or you friend?" Jack asked eyes on the robot.

"The pond silly," Emma said Mother made it all for me and you to play in. And said if something's wrong then she'll personally change it," Emma explained still smiling.

"Well... Is the ice breakable-proof?" Jack asked playing with his staff a bit.

"Yeah," Emma said sliding a door on the dragon's stomach open reveling two sets of skates. "Want to go on it?" she asked.

"Not now Em," Jack said glad that he won't almost lose another sister the way he did the original one. "She said it's time for dinner... Breakfast... Food."

"Oh ok," Emma said sliding the door shut "But can I show you something first?" she asked beaming up to Jack. Getting a nod, Emma jumped back onto the dragon and flicked a switch for the wings to come out and begin to flap and take to the air.

Stunned slightly Jack shook himself before jumping into the air too and followed Emma wondering what she wants to show him.

But as they got higher and higher, the pond began to show a very familiar face.

"Whoa..." Jack said loving the blue-belle eyes, the frosted path skin, the ponded (which was glowing a slight dark blue for some reason) hoodie and the snow on the hills making the white hair.

All making up his face. "I can't believe you did this."

"Mother said you'd like it," Emma said happy her brother was happy "She knows you like the back of her hand."

(*)(*)(*)

"Um... so good," Jack said chewing on some pancakes.

"I love dinner, breakfast, food," Emma said grinning at her joke.

"Jack," the Other Mother said getting Jack's attention "Tooth as asked you to come and visit the fairies and see a show they're putting on after dinner."

"Really?" Jack asked once again confused "It's just the Tooth I know is always so busy. Being a 24/7 Guardian and all that never having any fun. I knew I was wrong."

"Well everything right in this world bro..." Emma said happily, finishing up her stack of pancakes and downing her orange juice.

"I will clean up, while you, your sister and your friend go to see Tooth," the Other Mother said.

"My friend?" Jack asked wondering who it might be, when a knocking came to the door.

Going over to it the Other Mother opened it to reveal...

"Jamie?" Jack asked mind now completely blown.

"Hey Jack!" the Other Jamie said waving and grinning.

"Ok I'm really lost now," Jack said getting up and grabbing his staff, just in case.

"I thought you'd like it better here, if you had your first believer here too," the Other Mother said coming to stand behind Jamie. "So I made him."

A bit put off by the Other Mothers words Jack was wondering what she meant by _'Made him'_ and _'Like it better here'_.

"So he's based on Jamie Bennett?" Jack asked just to clarify.

"Yep," the Other Mother said beaming.

"Ok..." Jack said still not sure but not going to argue.

"Now run along you three, and have fun," the Other Mother said pushing Jamie off gently who along with Emma took hold of Jack's hands and began to lead him out the kitchen.

(*)(*)(*)

"You guys are awful cheerful," Jack said still letting his sister and the Other Jamie lead him to where this worlds 'Tooth' is meant to be. Then looking at Jamie asked "It didn't hurt did it when she..."

But they were distracted by a small airship toy flying over their heads and Jack realizing they they were somehow now at this worlds Tooth Palace.

Running to follow the airship the three of them followed it to the sorting houses of the palace where it began to fly above the clouds and all became dark.

"Woah..." Jack said eyes now ahead of him again seeing all the things he loved to eat that Tooth never lets him have.

Candy canes, pop corn, caramel apples, chocolate bars, ice cream... everything that basically had sugar in it.

Down the path there were eight mini circus cannons all with foot pedals, while Jack was marveling at the sugar amount this place had, Jamie and Emma both stepped on a pedal each.

 _ **'BANG' 'BANG'**_

Jumping Jack gripped his staff and span around but relaxed when he only saw it was the kids holding cones of cotton-candy.

Confused Jack went over and stepped on a pedal himself.

 _ **'BANG'**_

Out came a cone of cotton-candy and Jack caught it.

"Cool..." Jack said smiling "Now this is something North needs to make for Christmas for the kids of the world," he said taking a bite out of his candy.

After getting as much as they could carry in their arms and they bought their tickets from a ticket bender Yeti next to the tent, the three of them got to their seats.

Inside the tent there was a medium, small sized circus ring.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen,"_ Tooth's voice came over the speakers as they found their seats.

 _"For to tickle you eyes and ears, and making your hearts beat with excitement, I, Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairies,"_ Tooth said over the speakers as the airship came into the ring.

 _"Am introducing... My astounding, beloved, and amazing... Tooth Fairy Circus!"_

With that the airship popped and out came 22 mini Tooth Fairies, one (the Other Baby Tooth) above the rest, five their to look pretty to the audience and point to the 16 spelling out JACK.

"My name!" Jack said wowed once again.

Then the fairies jumped out of positions and into a ring all having button eyes and all except Baby Tooth, either banging drums or having trumpets to their mouths.

As Baby Tooth landed on a small ball with a snowflake and continued to bounce to the beat of the music, the other fairies began their act.

First they got into a large (well large for them) circle around Baby and then together began to fly and make shapes.

In his seat, Jack had forgotten about his snacks and looked to the kids who were smiling with glee and excitement.

"This is wonderful guys," he said getting _'Shh...'s'_ from the both of them bouncing along to the music.

Coming out of their most recent shape the fairies flew, while still going to the beat of the music into two rings, Baby still in the center bouncing on the ball.

Suddenly the ones in the inner ring jumped over the outer ones to return to the ring they formed at the start. Soon joined by the others.

Gradually a tower was rising from the center, where Baby was still bouncing, and a spiral ledge was seen, where the fairies were flying to and paused for effect at the last beat of the music.

"Wow..." Jack said along with Emma and Jamie all clapping.

Just then a drum roll was being played over the music.

Slowly Baby began to steer the ball and roll it down the spiral, the mini fairies flying off just as Baby was reaching them.

As Baby got to the bottom, the music ended and the tower dropped to ravel the Other Tooth in a sparkling bright large and long sleeved green dress, her feathers on her head and tail gleaming more so then Jack had ever seen the real Tooth's do and make-up making her lips bright red and cheeks rosy.

"Yeahoo!" Jack said giving a standing motivation to the fairies with Emma and Jamie.

"Yeah that was great!" Emma said screaming.

"Encore!" Jamie said clapping the loudest.

"Thank you very much you guys," Tooth said as Baby came on her ball in front her, Tooth giving a nod to the mini fairy.

 _'Squeak'_

Baby Tooth squeaked raising her baton and flying in the air a bit, before bouncing on the ball again to crate a beat.

As quick as they can the fairies flew into the air and came over to Tooth coming over to her and going up her sleeves.

At last Baby was the only one left who Tooth let bounce the ball onto her hand and the roll it up to the shoulder, as the music ended again.

"We loved it Tooth," Jack said coming over with the kids. "It was so... so..."

"AMAZING!" the kids screamed together.

"You're welcome to come back when ever you like," Tooth said smiling "All three of you," she clarified.

"YEAH!" the kids screamed and high-fived each other.

"Goodnight Jack," Tooth said leaning in and kissing Jack on the cheek making his face go purple with blush.

(*)(*)(*)

After the three of them packed up their sweets and returned to the Other Pole, the Other Mother said it was time for bed and they all came to say good night to Jack.

Smiling about how much fun he had had there that night, Jack closed his eyes and let sleep take hold of him, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **AN Sorry this is a bit long... This is actually two chapters put together. Either way hope you like it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Once again when Jack woke up he found himself in his tree by the pond.

"Ugh..." he groaned in annoyance.

Then looking around he found the the tubs of nectar were gone.

Smiling that that must of meant all last night had happened, Jack picked up his doll, and his staff and zoomed off to the cabin, to the living room, to the door...

Only to find it shut and the key was gone.

Confused Jack began to pull on the door but it just would not open.

Looking around, to see if he could find it, all Jack sound was footprints in the dust on the floor and small specs of sand.

o0o

Racing to the Pole Jack thought he'd try there to look for Sandy first.

And he was there... And so was everyone else.

"Great..." Jack mumbled as he came into the Globe Room everyone having their eyes on him.

"So... What did I do now?" Jack asked smiling, tightening his grip on the doll's arm.

"Jack, Sandy's been telling us that you've been putting self in danger the last couple of nights," North said speaking first, as the leader of the Guardians.

"I have not," Jack said standing tall and looking to everyone. "I... I've been..." Jack said not sure how to explain his 'Other Mother' since no one believed him before.

"Been what mate?" Bunny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind. But these 'Dreams' aren't dangerous," Jack said confidently "They're the most fun I've had since I became a Spirit." he said beginning to pace around a bit swinging his staff.

"Jack," Tooth's voice reached his ears. "Wherever that door leads is a place full of danger, and darkness, and is no place for anyone to go to. And that doll you have in your hand," she said pointing to it getting slightly mad that the boy hadn't gotten rid of it yet "Is somehow connected to all this and if you like it here, like being free. You shall do as we suggest and get rid of the thing ans stay away from that place."

 _'You're way more fun in the Other World, Tooth,'_ Jack thought humphing and turning on her a bit.

"Ok mate," Bunny said getting Jack's attention, "I know that we haven't set good examples or whatever," he began "But please listen to us for this."

After a few seconds Bunny said he needed to get back to his Warren and left.

After that, Tooth left as well saying she needed to get back to work. As did North. Leaving Jack and Sandy.

"So what do you think is behind that door then Sandy?" Jack asked looking at the little man before him.

Sandy began to sign and use his sand to explain but as always Jack didn't understand.

Rolling his eyes Sandy asked if he could see the doll.

Holding it up to Jack, Sandy then made three other doll's each slightly different than the one before. Then making sure Jack was watching made a sand spider and make it attack the first one making it disburse.

Jack was still confused but after seeing the spider do the same to the other two, he got a bit of an idea.

Coming to the end of his explanation, Sandy held up the doll, and made the spider attack that too, and dropped the doll to the ground saying it (Jack) was dead if he continued to go through the door.

"Ok..." Jack said picking up the doll. "I promise I won't go through the door again." Jack said smiling, and turned to leave.

o0o

Using the snowglobe to get back to the cabin, Jack immediately got to work hunting down the key.

"This Other World is not dangerous," Jack said as he looked in every place he thought Sand could hide the key. "And to prove it." He said looking up and seeing the key on a hook above the door. "I'm going to go see them again."

Looking at the key smiling with joy, Jack sped to the living room and after setting Little Jack to sit on the table to wait for him to come back, placed the key in the door and hoped and wished that it wasn't going to be bricks.

Opening the door, Jack felt a blast of air come to his face and saw purple light though his eyelids.

"I knew it was real..." Jack said in a hushed voice. Looking around, Jack began to crawl through the door for a third time. Not noticing Sandy by the window shaking his head sorrowful looks in his eyes.

* * *

 **AN : Little help with the next 'Gift' the Other Mother will give Jack to make him stay.**

 **I plan on somehow using Bunny... But I'm not sure what to do. ;:(**


	9. Chapter 9

Coming out into the Other Globe Room once again Jack was immediately met by Emma.

"Hey Bro" she said smiling "Bunny's letting us come to his Warren to have snowball fights with him after lunch." she said happily.

"Well then lets have lunch so we can nail him at snowball fighting," Jack said rushing to the kitchen with Emma where he saw a pyramid tower of cupcakes, and triangle sandwiches.

After a bit of silence (their mouths were full) Jack notice someone was missing.

"Hey Em..." he said getting a _'Uh hu..'_ to show she was listening. "Where's the Other Mother?"

"Oh she had to go out and get some things for tonight's meal," Emma said turning her head away from Jack a small slightly less smile on her face.

"Ok... So where's North? Just I haven't seen him since my first visit," he explained.

"He spends most of his time in his office," Emma explained "He is Santa you know," she said "He needs to work on who's getting what doesn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah I know..." Jack said sighing.

"But... For things like snowball fights, he comes out to play," she said happily getting Jack to smile again as they finished their lunch.

"Well then dear Princess Emma," Jack said using his real sister's story name "May I, Sir Jackson the Best-Brother-Ever, escort you to Bunny's Warren so we can annihilate those two in a snowball fight?"

"You may Sir Knight," Emma said giggling and leaping onto Jack's back getting a piggy-back ride as if he was a horse.

"Wow... you're a lot lighter than my Emma used to be..." Jack said shifting her slightly "Either that or I'm getting stronger. What do you think?"

"I think we're going to be late if we don't get moving..." Emma said kicking her heels into his sides and crying out "ON-WARDS TO THE WARREN!"

Rolling his eyes Jack said "Fine but you'll have to guide me.. I'm new here remember."

Laughing the two headed out.

o0o

After a bit of walking, once again Jack was confused on how this world could be so small... One minute they were heading towards the Workshop, hard cold floor beneath Jack's feet, the next, he was feeling nice warm grass and the smell of spring was in the air.

"Ok we're here," Emma said sliding off her brother then running around and grabbing his hand.

Jack was about to follow her, when something gold caught his eye. It was a golden sand dolphin.

"Er... Why don't you go on ahead Em I'll be a minute," he said trying not to act strange.

"You sure?" Emma asked looking up to him.

"Yeah," Jack said nodding "I pinky promise."

Smiling Emma rushed off to find everyone while Jack turned around and race towards the Dolphin.

o0o

Getting there Jack began to look for whoever made it.

Feeling a presence beside him Jack saw it was Sandy.

Jumping in surprise Jack didn't know what to do, so he did what he did best... He talked it out.

"Hey Sandy... Nice of you to finally come out and see me," he said smiling "Good thing you're not the real Sandy or I'd be in so much trouble. You must be the Other Sandy."

"No..." Sand said in a strong voice shocking Jack. "I'm not the Other anything. I'm me. And, Yes Jack... You are in so much trouble."

"Er..." Jack said remembering how Pitch was flung around with Sandy's whips on top of that building a few weeks ago. "I can see you don't have button eyes. But if you're the same Sandy... How can you talk."

"I just can," Sandy said walking forward up the hill and over looking the land.

"You don't talk at home," Jack said still shocked this was happening.

"No? Well that's because I have no reason to at home," Sandy said turning and jumping into a tree "After all... At home no one's in danger of being killed."

"Come back please," Jack said feeling guilty "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I really am. How'd you get here?"

"I've been coming here for a while. " Sandy said going behind the tree trunk and then coming out from the one behind Jack. "It's a game we play... She doesn't like me. And tries to keep me out." be said slipping into the hole of the tree then coming out of the hole on another tree. "But she can't of course. Like you, I come and go as I please."

"The Other Mother doesn't like you?" Jack asked confused staff in hand stop twirling to pay attention to him.

"Not like any Mother I've ever known," Sandy said looking to Jack sternly.

"What do you mean? She's amazing," Jack said not believing Sandy was acting like this.

"You probably think this world is a dream come true..." Sandy said walking the branches up the tree. "But you're wrong. The Other Emma and Other Jamie told me so."

"That's nonsense they're always so happy," Jack said looking up to Sandy who was now at the top of the tree.

"Perhaps while you're around them," Sandy said looking down to the boy "While I'm with them how ever it's a whole other story. And even through those smiles, I can see and hear... Wait... I hear something... Right over..."

With that Sandy was gone chancing, who knows what, leaving Jack as confused.

"HEY JACK!" Emma's voice called out to him making him turn around. "YOU COMING OR WHAT?!" she asked waving to him.

Smiling saying to himself he'll talk to Sandy more later, Jack zipped over to her and the Other North, Bunny, and Jamie.

(*)(*)(*)

For the rest of the day, it was a full out war, Jack and the kids against Bunny and North (the youngsters winning naturally).

As the moon was rising Jack, Emma and Jamie all made it back to the Pole where the Other Mother was waiting smiling with pride that Jack liked the snowball fight.

"Hello dears," she said welcoming her children back. "Was it wonderful?"

"Oh yeah," Jack said nodding a massif grin on his face, being escorted by the Other Mother to the kitchen, Jamie and Emma trudging up behind him both wearing sad faces.

"It was us three against North and Bunny," he began as he twirled his staff "For once they were working together, never thought that would happen, but... Oh it was so much fun."

"You do like it here don't you Jack?" the Other Mother said smiling.

"Uh hu..." Jack said smiling seeing they were at the kitchen door. "Good night Jamie." he said not taking note on the small boys face, Emma pulling him away a forced smile on her face not to upset the Other Mother.

Turning around the Other Mother saw that Jamie was not smiling as much as she wanted.

Signing that he needs to smile, and getting a forced smile and a nod back, the Other Mother closed the door saying to herself she needed to fix that... and maybe Emma too, she was sure she saw a frown on her face too.

o0o

In the kitchen Jack was helping himself to some more cupcakes with Emma when the Other Mother came in with small box behind her back.

"You could stay here forever," she said coming over to Jack and whispering in his ear "If you want to."

"Really?" Jack asked smiling.

"Sure..." Emma said smiling to please her Mother "Well sing, and play games, and Mother will cook our favorite meals."

"There's just one tiny little thing we need to do," the Other Mother said telling Jack to sit down and placing the box on the table. "For you, my little doll."

A bit put off by her words, Jack lifted the lid on the box and was shocked by what her found inside...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously:  
**_ _ _"There's just one tiny little thing we need to do," the Other Mother said telling Jack to sit down and placing the box on the table. "For you, my little doll."__

A bit put off by her words, Jack lifted the lid on the box and was shocked by what her found inside...

* * *

Inside the box there were two large black buttons, a spool of thread, and a needle.

"Black is traditional," the Other Mother said, Jack only half listening only now taking in all the warning everyone was giving him and looked up to the Other Mother and Emma.

"But if you prefer blue..." she said her buttons to blue. "Or green..." Emma's buttons changed color. "Or white..." the ones in the box "Though you might make me jealous." she finished tapping her buttons and smiling.

"NO WAY!" Jack screamed sliding the box over the table "I'M NOT LETTING YOU SEW BUTTONS IN MY EYES!"

"Oh but I need a 'Yes' if you want to stay here," the Other Mother said catching the box before it fell on the floor.

"So sharp you won't feel a thing," Emma said trying to be helpful picking up the needle, getting a hiss from the Other Mother and a scared look from Jack.

"There, now. It's your decision, honey," the Other Mother said collecting the box and walking around his seat "I only want what's best for you."

Thinking of a way to get out of this, Jack had an idea on how to get home without it being suspicious.

"I... I'm going to bed. Right now." he said sliding sideways off his seat and collecting his staff.

"Bed?" the Other Mother said confused.

"Before dinner?" Emma asked.

"I'm really, really tired." Jack said faking a yawn. "And I just need to sleep on things."

"Why of course you do honey," the Other Mother said smiling "I'd be happy to tuck you in."

"Oh no thanks." Jack said spinning around to her gripping his staff tighter but not in a defensive position "You've done so much for me already."

Quickly the Other Mother slid her way between Jack and the stairs making him jump "You're welcome. And I... We," she said pulling Emma to her "Aren't worried at all honey. Soon you'll see thing's... our way."

Both of them grinning (Emma slightly less then the Other Mother) they stepped aside so Jack could go to bed.

Casually Jack went upstairs, always looking over his shoulder, then when he thought they couldn't see them anymore bolted to 'his room' and slammed and locked the door.

"What's wrong Jack?" the snowfaires came over to ask, now having button eyes too "Don't you want to play?"

Anger on his face Jack grabbed each fairy and threw her into the chest at the end of her bed.

"You want to stay don't you?" they asked together.

"I'm going home tonight bugs," Jack said as he locked the chest and barricaded the door. "And I won't be back..."

With that Jack, making sure he had a good grip on his staff so that wasn't left behind, jumped into bed and threw the sheets over his head.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep..." Jack muttered to himself.

 _'There's one tiny little thing we need to do.'  
_  
"Go to sleep, go to sleep..."

'So sharp you won't feel a thing.'

"Go to sleep, go to sleep..."

'Soon you'll see things our way.'

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack opened his eyes and to his shock saw the covers of the Other Worlds bed still over him.

Trying not to panic, Jack threw them off and found himself in the same room as the 'night' before, everything how it was when he tried to leave.

"Oh Moon..." Jack said to himself. "I'm still here? And where's my staff?!" he asked not feeling the wood in his hand, looking down to see it not there.

Quickly Jack got up and searched the whole room, but got nowhere closer to finding it.

As fast as he could Jack unbarricaded the door and raced to the Globe Room.

o0o

Coming to the corridor connecting his room to the Globe Room, Jack was confused to see a pair of doors blocking his way.

Pulling on them he found them to be locked, which only made him try harder, but got no where.

Trying to stay calm, Jack tried to think up a plan when he heard a piano playing.

Running to the Other North's office, Jack threw open the door and found him repeatedly playing a single note.

"Hey you!" Jack said sternly. "Where the Other Mother? I want my staff and I wanna go home."

"All will be swell, soon as Mother's refreshed," the Other North said spinning around on his chair. "Her strength is our strength."

Suddenly the gloves from inside the piano came out, covered his mouth and waggled their finger at him, spinning him back to the piano.

"Mustn't talk when Mother's not here," he said to himself.

"If you won't even talk to me I'm gonna go find the Other Emma and/or the Other Jamie," Jack said standing tall "They'll help me."

"No point," North said spinning around again "They both pulled long... faces" he said sticking his fingers into his mouth to make his face get longer. "And Mother didn't like that."

Suddenly the gloves game out again and pushed North's mouth shut and span him back to the piano.

Scared at what he has gotten himself into Jack ran to the kitchen and out the door to his Other Pond trying to get as far away from this place as possible. Or at least find another way out.

o0o

He ran down the path, pass the pond and through the forest, coming to a walk when he thought he was far enough away.

"Hey Jack..." someone said making him jump but then sighed in relief seeing it was only Sandy. "So just exactly what do you think you're doing?"

"Well..." Jack said biting his lip. "I'm getting out of here. That's what I'm doing. Staff or no staff."

At once, the surroundings turned from the forest to completely white and less and less things were there until there wasn't anything there.

"Something's wrong," Jack said looking over his shoulder "Shouldn't the old foundations of Burgess be here?" Jack asked looking around.

"There is nothing out here," Sand said shaking his head "It's the empty part of this world. She only made what she knew would impress you," Sandy said hands behind his back looking slightly proud.

"But why?" Jack asked as they continued walking "Why does she want me?"

"She want's something to love, I think," Sandy said. "Something that isn't her. And something that can't die for her to loose it," he said looking to the Winter Spirit. "Or... Maybe she just want something to eat."

"Eat?" Jack asked looking at the Sandman "That's ridiculous. Mothers don't eat their children."

Slowly something was beginning to appear ahead of them but as they got closer they saw it was only the Pole.

"What..." Jack asked looking over his shoulder seeing he was at the beginning of the path to the pond. "How can you walk away from something and still come back to it?"

"Walk around the world," Sandy said looking up at the building.

"Small world."

Out of no where a small trumpet began to be blown.

"Hang on..." Sandy said readying his whips then as the fairy came out he attacked.

"Stop!" Jack cried in worry "It's just one of the Other Tooth's fairies."

Not listening Sandy grabbed the fairy and snapped her neck, ripping it a bit.

Slowly the being changed from a small, beautiful Tooth Fairy, to a large, ugly pixie.(*)

"You know I don't like killing things at the best of times Jack," Sand said letting the pixie drop to the ground and dusted his hands off. "But this pixie, was sounding an alarm."

With that Sandy made a small sand box and placed the pixie in it, to take it away, waving to Jack.

* * *

 **AN (*) In stories and rhymes and almost everything else I can think of... Pixies and Fairy's have always been at war at each other. So just fitting that I make the rat a Pixie, while the mice are Fairies.**


	11. Chapter 11

Turning to the door of the 'Pole' Jack saw an umbrella bucket next to it and shuffled through it finding a good looking walking stick.

Making his way back to the doors of the Globe Room, Jack stuffed the walking stick into the door handles and pulled making them come off and the doors to open slightly.

Looking around Jack opened the doors and looked into the dark room seeing the door.

Smiling Jack was about to run for it when something, Jack thought it was a but looking wardrobe got in the way.

Slowly the room began to light up and on the sofa was the Other Mother.

"They say even the the proudest spirit can be broken," she said placing a hand on her heart. "With love."

All Jack did was roll his eyes not noticing a chair walking itself up from behind him and closing the door, as it scooped Jack up and walked him over to the Other Mother.

"Of course. Chocolate never hurts," the Other Mother said accepting a box she was being given by another form of furniture. "Like one? They're Cocoa Beatles from Zanzibar," with that she picked one out and with Jack watching bit the head right off.

"Ugh..." Jack said shivering with disgust. Then looking at the Other Mother right in the eyes said "I want to be... With my real friends. I want you to let me go."

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" the Other Mother asked throwing away the beetle and raising an eyebrow.

"You aren't my mother," Jack said firmly.

"Apologize, at once. Jackson." the Other Mother said.

"No." Jack said getting out of his seat and into her face.

"I'll give you, to the count of three," the Other Mother said also getting out of her seat.

"One." Slowly she began to get taller, and her hair was shortening as well.

"Two." Her face was being reshaped as well and more and more anger was being seen on it.

"THREE!" she cried grabbing Jack's hair and pulling the boy out of his own will down the corridor.

"OW! What are you doing?!" Jack said trying to get her to let go. "Ow that hurts!"

Coming to the full length mirror, the Other Mother waved her free hand at it the picked up Jack and threw him in.

"You may come out..." she said firmly "When you've learned to be a loving son."

With that she pulled herself back and closed the portal just as Jack came running up to it and began to kick, shoulder, and punch at the wall, but getting no where.

o0o

It had been a few minutes since Jack, now on the floor knees to his chest, decided to give up on trying to escape when he heard a ghostly moaning.

"Who's there?" Jack asked looking around, not seeing all that much.

That was until a ghostly like voice came from across the room, lighting up the sheets and revealing a bed.

 **"Hush! And shush. For the Beldam might be listening."** it said but it looked like there were two other lumps in the bed.

"You... You mean the Other Mother?" Jack asked making his way over to the bed.

When he didn't get a response, Jack reached out and pulled at the covers revealing three ghost children all looking scared, and all with button eyes. Their outfits raging the last few centuries.

"Who are you?" he asked kneeling down to the bed.

"We don't remember our names," a young boy in overalls and a bow tie said coming over to Jack "But I remember my true Mommy."

"Why are you all here?" Jack asked looking around seeing the other two as young girls. One looking taller and from the 1800's with her long dress, and fancy hat, and her hair tied up with ribbons.  
The other looking like she was from the 1900's with her a pleated skirt, blouse, and cardigan, and shoes.

 ** _"The_** _ **Beldam"**_ they said together.

 _"She spied on our lives through the little dolls eyes,"_ 1900's said floating until she was behind him making Jack follow here.

"And saw that we weren't happy." the boy, Jack guessing was from the 1700's said staying next to Jack.

 **"So she lured us away, with treasures."**

"And treats"

 _"And games to play."_

"Gave all that we ask"

 _"Yet we still wanted more."_

 **"So we let her sew the buttons,"** 1800 said coming up in front of Jack and fazing through him shocking him never believing that he'd be the one to walk though someone else.  
 _  
_"She said that she loved us," 1700 said returning to the bed with the girls.

 **"But she locked us here."**

 ** _"And ate up our lives." _** they said together as the sheet pulled itself back over them then lose it's shape as they disappeared.

"Well," Jack said standing up and going back to the wall "She can't keep Me in the dark forever. Not if she wants to win my life. Beating her, is my only chance."

 _"Perhaps, if you do win your escape, you can find our eyes,"_ 1900 said coming forward.

"Has she taken those too?" Jack asked shocked.

 _"Yes sir. And hidden them,"_ she said as all three lifted a hand to their buttons and looked down in shame.

"Find our eyes Sir." 1700 said loudly "And our souls will be free." 

"I... I'll try," Jack promised suddenly feeling a pair of hands grabbing his wrist and another pair covering his mouth to stop his from screaming as he was pulled out of the room...

o0o

Trying to fight whatever's got him Jack was about to slam whoever got him into the wall when he thought on who these small hands these might belong to making him stop.

Slowly the hands released him and Jack turned around to see Emma and Jamie with stitches to their cheeks making them forever smile.

"Em? Jamie?" he asked shocked, then kneeling down and pulling their hands away so he could see. "Did She do this to you?" he asked only getting nods.

Unpicking them out, Jack hugged them tightly.

"I am so sorry, I hope that feels..."

"Shh..." Jamie said looking around as Emma gave an all clear Jack only just noticing she had his staff in her hand.

Quickly the three ran back to the Globe Room and together pushed the wardrobe over.

"Jack!" the Other Mother called "Is that you?"

"Come on she'll hurt you two again," Jack said encouraging the two kids to follow him.

"We can't Jack," Emma said in a hushed voice as both she and Jamie backed away.

"We're only things she made to make you want to stay," Jamie said just as quiet and just as fast. "We're not real."

"Jack! How dare you disobey your Mother!" the other Mother called out scaring all of them, and making Emma and Jamie push Jack into the tunnel and close the door.

Giving a quick prayer to Manny that they would be safe, Jack began to make his way back through the tunnel running through cobwebs, and nearly tripping over and stumbling out the door at the other end, all the while hearing the Other Mother's voice call his name.

Quickly Jack slammed the door and locked it and took out the key and put it in his pocket. Once that was over he left the cabin and immediately went straight to the Pole.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'M HOME!" Jack called out as he landed in the globe room of the Pole only getting looks from the Elves and Yetis all of them looking very worried for some reason.

The feeling getting to Jack.

"REAL NORTH?!" Jack cried rushing to his office but seeing no sign that he was there.

Thinking it was because he was at another Guardians' home Jack rushed to the Tooth Palace.

But when he got there he saw it was Baby who was working the sorting bay and like the Pole there was a feeling of uneasyness here.

"REAL TOOTH!" Jack called out making some of the fairies jump and look at him confused, and Baby to come over trying to explain that her mother wasn't there.

"Where is everyone?" Jack asked head down.

o0o

After getting away from the fairies, Jack went to see if Bunny was still around and for once was pleased to see the Kangeroo's fluffy butt.

"BUNNY!" Jack screamed and sped up to him flinging his arms around the rabbit so fast he didn't give Bunny time to turn around.

"You mind letting go of me Frostbite?" Bunny asked trying to be nice.

"Sorry," Jack said quickly letting Bunny go.

"Alright," Bunny replied now spinning around "So why..."

"NorthandTootharemissing!" Jack spilled out panic on his face.

"Er... mind going through that a bit slower mate?" Bunny asked trying not to upset Jack anymore than it seemed he already was.

After a few deep breaths to calm him down, Jack tried again. "North and Tooth are missing. I don't know about Sandy yet, but if he can get into the Other Mother's world then I guessing he can get out. Oh I should of listened to Tooth when she said to get rid of that stupid doll. It's just She made me these wonderful things and I just wanted to stay, more and more. But it was all a trap." he said holding up a finger to Bunny, a darkish look in his eyes.

"Ok... That was slower," Bunny said wondering just how much eggnog North's been giving the boy "Now lets try and going through it one bit at a time... Who's this _'Other Mother'_?"

"She's the person in charge of the Other World," Jack explained "The world that's on the other side of the door of the cabin in Burgess," he expanded when Bunny didn't understand.

"Uh huh..." Bunny said telling Jack to follow him deeper into the Warren feeling he had heard this before. "Next question mate... Why if you were so protective of the doll last time I saw you with it, are you now calling it _'Stupid'_?"

"Because the doll's Her spy," Jack explained "It's how She watches you. Find out what's wrong with you're life. Then she lures you into her world where everything is better, the Food the Fun, the... The people," Jack said quickly avoiding Bunny's gaze "But... It's all a trap!"

"Ok... Mind shoving this in you're mouth Frostbite?" Bunny asked giving Jack a thermometer.

"Why I'm not sick. You don't believe me you can ask Sandy!" Jack said firmly backing away a bit.

"Ok I will now why don't you..." Bunny began needing to duck as he was shot at by a blast of ice and snow.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Jack asked a blue aura around him telling he was really mad.

"That's because you're sick!" Bunny said strongly but needing to quickly get out of the way of another blast of ice.

"I'M SICK?!" Jack screamed slashing his staff again "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WONT BELIEVE NORTH AND TOOTH ARE MISSING!"

o0o

After three hours of chasing Bunny around and freezing the Warren (it's a big place), Jack made his way back to Burgess to see if Jamie was alright hoping above hope that he was.

"JACK!" the kids cried as he came to Jamie's back garden thankfully seeing all seven of them (Sophie included).

"Hey guys," Jack said trying to act like nothing was wrong. "How about a game of Hide-And-Seek? Me and Jamie will be first up sound good?"

"YEAH!" the others called and rushed into the house to hide.

"There's another reason you did this isn't there?" Jamie said crossing his arms seeing Jack was uneasy.

"That noticeable?" Jack asked looking to his first believer.

"Only to me it seems," Jamie said "So what you want?"

"Ok... Just don't... Don't freak out," Jack said trying to come up with a speech about this all the way here "But I think I found out what happened to your Grandma's sister."

That was not what he was expecting.

Staying silent, Jamie nodded for Jack to carry on.

"Ok just don't, and I mean DON'T go where I'm about to tell you she is ok?" Jack asked squatting down so he was at Jamie's eye level. "Ok. In the woods there's this old cabin. In the living room of that cabin theres a small door. Through that door, is the world of the Beldam, I think that what the children said anyway," Jack said more to himself. "Trapped in that world are three ghost children who can't escape with out their eyes. One of them Jamie," he said looking up to the boy "I think is Grandma's missing sister.

"So... So why are you telling me this, if I'm not allowed to help?" Jamie asked stepping back a bit a tad scared at what Jack might say.

"I'm going to go and help them escape, but to do that I need to find their eyes," Jack said calmly "I was wondering if you, because of you're supernatural comics or findings," Jack explained "might have something to help me with that."

"I might have," Jamie said after thinking for a bit "Never done me any good though."

With that they rushed into the house and went straight up to Jamie's room where he pulled a box of trinkets out from his desk.

After a bit, he found it and gave Jack a palm fitting green triangle with a hole in the middle.

"The comic it came from said it's good for lost things," Jamie explained putting the box away. "But it never helps me find my socks so that's why it's in there."

"Thanks kid," Jack said ruffling the boys hair. "Now lets get it seeking everyone, they must be wondering what's taking so long right?"

With that, the two went around the house and found everyone in ten minutes flat.

When they asked what took so long, Jack and Jamie said _'We needed to count to 100'._

After a few more rounds, Jack said he had to go and set off to the Pole, feeling that he needed some company tonight.

o0o

After Jack got back, and asking if there was any news getting shakes of the head, Jack went up to North bedroom and sighed.

Knowing he shouldn't be in here, but pleased that the Yeti's didn't stop him. Jack crawled across the bed and got comfy, after making up a cushion North, and Tooth.

Although it had only been a few weeks, Jack had already gotten used to seeing both of them as his new parents.

"Goodnight mum..." Jack whispered kissing the Tooth cushion. "Goodnight dad..." he said kissing the North cushion and switching off the light quiet sobs coming out knowing it was his fault that they're gone. If only he had listened to them.

(*)(*)(*)

It was the middle of the night, when Jack felt something gently shaking him by the shoulder.

"Huh... Wha?" Jack asked rubbing his eyes and saw it was Sandy glad that he wasn't missing too. "Oh hi Sandy," he said quietly still a little tired. "Do you know where Tooth and North are?"

Sandy gave a sad nod and told Jack to follow him leading him to the full length mirror down the corridor from the Globe room.

Slowly it fogged over and an image came into view it was...

* * *

 **AN Oooo...Cliff hanger (evil laugh)**

 **Well not really if you know the movie Coraline... But you get the point.**

 **Hope you're all still liking this**

 **U-D123 :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously...**_

 _"Do you know where Tooth and North are?"_

 _Sandy gave a sad nod and told Jack to follow him leading him to the full length mirror down the corridor from the Globe room._

 _Slowly it fogged over and an image came into view it was..._

(*)(*)(*)

"Tooth..." Jack gasped "North..."

As if they could hear him, Tooth and North looked out of the mirror, where it was snowing and they were shivering.

Slowly Tooth reached forwards and spelt

!SU PLEH

Just as the image disappeared.

"No... No!" Jack screamed smashing at the mirror coursing it to break and him to duck as it came down.

Feeling Sandy's hand on his shoulder Jack looked to him.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

All Sandy did was lead the boy to North's Office where from behind the desk he pulled out the Beldam's doll, split in two. One half dressed as North, the other dressed as Tooth.

"She's taken them..." Jack said gasping ready to kill something.

Setting up a fire in the grate, Jack burnt the doll, and the Beldam's way of stealing more children in the future.

o0o

It had been a few hours since the doll was burnt and now all that was left in the grate were embers of the fire, but Jack didn't leave the window seat he had taken after setting the fire alight to watch the monster burn.

Sandy came over with a couple of mugs of hot chocolate.

"They're not coming back are they?" Jack asked speaking for the first time in hours. "Not on their own. Seems that there's only one thing to do..." he said pulling out the key a determined look coming to his face.

Running around the Pole, Jack grabbed everything that may be helpful to him while he was going up against the witch.

A bag to but the children's lost eyes in, Clippers in case something grabs him, Jamie's lost thing's trinket, a torch, the Beldam's key, and of course his staff.

Once he checked over everything on more time, he and Sandy flew to Burgess and to that cabin in question.

Slowly Jack made it over to the door inserted the key, and after taking a deep breath, opened it the tunnel appearing, but this time feeling a lot less inviting.

"You know you're walking right into her trap," Sand said following Jack through the tunnel.

"I know," Jack said still not used to Sandy talking "But I have to do this. They're our friends, and the world needs them remember?"

"Challenge her then," Sandy said after a moment thinking "She may not play fair, but she wont refuse. Like you Jack, She has a thing for games."

"Ok," Jack said agreeing that that would be a good thing to try.

At that point the door a head of them opened making Sandy back up into the shadows and Jack to grip his staff in case it was something dangerous.

"Jack?" Tooth's voice echoed around the tunnel.

"Tooth?" Jack asked hopeful that it was this easy looking a head.

"Jack, you came to rescue us..." Tooth opened the door a bit more. Jack's Tooth, the one who didn't have buttons for eyes, the one who was obsessed with his teeth, the one who worked 24/7.

"TOOTH!" Jack cried running the last few steps the best he could and into her arms.

"Honey, why did you ever think you can run away from me..." Tooth said confusing Jack as her voice changed and he hands changed from small and dainty to long and bony.

Gasping Jack looked up and pushed the Other Mother away, as she chuckled slightly growing in height retaking the image of his real mother.

"Where are my friends?" Jack asked pointing his staff at her.

"Gee, I have no idea where they might be dear," the Other Mother said in a sorrowful voice "Perhaps they finally got bored of you and are trying to avoid you again.

"They weren't bored of me!" Jack cried still aiming his staff "You stole them!"

"Now don't be difficult Jack," the Other Mother said wagging her finger. "Take a seat wont you?"

Suddenly Jack felt himself be lifted up and looked over his shoulder to see the Other North, who looked like he was falling apart and more bloated than usual, who placed him in a chair who's arms hugged the boy to the seat meaning he couldn't escape or use his staff.

Smiling, the Other mother looked down the tunnel and clapped her hands. A few seconds later, a pixie came buzzing out holding the key.

After locking the door and making the wardrobe stand in front of it again, she swallowed the key.

"Why don't you have your own key?" Jack asked in an annoyed voice glaring at the Other Mother.

"Only... One... Key," the Other North said quickly being told to be quiet by the Other Mother.

"Shh..." she said pulling a sting closing his mouth "The Pond needs tending to. Don't you think North?" she said pulling him out of Jack's sight so he couldn't reveal anything else.

After a couple of minutes the chair let Jack go, and the Other Mother called "Breakfast time."

Slowly Jack made it to the kitchen where he saw the Other Mother making eggs and bacon for breakfast, but not seeing Emma anywhere. But he did see the button box on the table.

 **'Be strong Jack,'** he told himself taking a deep breath and sitting down.

After a bit Jack put his plan into action.

"Why don't we play... A game?" he asked getting the Other Mother to stop singing he song "I know you like them."

"Everybody likes... games," the Other Mother said looking over her shoulder. "What kind of game will it be?" she said turning back to the pans.

"An exploring game," Jack said "A finding things game."

"Hmm... And what exactly is it that you'll be finding Jack?" the Other Mother asked turning the bacon over.

"My real friends."

"Too easy..."

"And... And the eyes of the ghost children," Jack said quickly to get her interest back.

"Huh..." the Other Mother said smirking "And what if you don't find them?" she asked turning around and dishing out the eggs and bacon onto Jack's plate.

"If I loose... I... I'll stay here with you. Forever. And let you... love me." Jack said gripping his staff a bit tighter. "And I'll let you sew buttons in my eyes, to prove I'm yours."

"And if you somehow win, this game?" the Other Mother asked standing up and going to the opposite side of the table.

"Then you let me go. You let everyone go. The real North and Tooth, the dead children. Everyone you trapped here."

"Deal," she said holding out her right hand for him to shake after a minute thinking.

"Not until you give me a clue," Jack said glaring at her.

"Oh. Right," she said going behind him. "In each of three Wonders I made just for you. A Ghost-Eye is lost, in plain sight," she said covering Jack's eyes.

Shaking her off, Jack then asked "And for my friends?"

All she did was smirk and tap her buttons chuckling.

"Fine don't tell me," Jack said turning around to think things over. "It's a deal."

But when he turned around again she wasn't there and the _'tap... tap... tap...'_ was the sound of the leaky faucet.

"What did she mean... Wonders?" Jack asked himself getting up and looking out the window to where the pond was.

Getting a good feeling that that was one of them, Jack rushed outside.


	14. Chapter 14

Slowly, step by step, Jack made it down the path to the pond all the while looking for anything that might be a ghost eye.

This time when the plants lit up, and the animals came out of their hiding places, instead of laughing and being amazed, Jack just glared and looked disgusted by them.

Coming up to the top of the hill and still not finding anything Jack as about to look somewhere else when the snowfairies from his room came and attacked him blinding him a bit, as the bluebells beneath him wrapped themselves around his legs and made him trip up his bag flying off and the countenance spilling out.

Quickly the fairies made for Jamie's trinket and flew off with it.

Gasping Jack fired at the bluebells making them shrivel up and break thanks to the cold, and let him go. As fast as he could he then fired at pests turning them into iced fairies and causing them to fall.

Picking up everything, Jack ran over to them and took the trinket back before anything else could get to it.

"Why steal this?" Jack asked remembering Jamie saying it didn't work, holding it up and gasping.

Slowly Jack held the trinket up to his eye and everything became a duller black and white.

"Whoa..." he said spinning around the whole pond looking for anything out of the ordinary, finding it when he saw something glowing. "That must be it," he said lowering the trinket to see where it was but gasping when he saw it was the gearshift handle on the robotic dragon and it was coming right for him the Other North in the drivers seat.

"Sorry..." the Other North said in a moaning voice as the dragon slowly came towards Jack who was running away trying to stay ahead of it. "So sorry... Mother... Making me. Don't want... to hurt you..."

Jack thinking up a plan made it to the pond and got ready to jump when he slammed his staff to the center.

All the while the Other North was trying to get the glove off his hand finally making it as the dragon stepped onto the ice, and pulling the gearshift handle off and throwing it to Jack who was up in the air.

"Take... It..." the Other North said falling through the ice with the dragon.

As soon as Jack had the Ghost-Eye and after a few pants, the whole pond turned white and hard.

"Bless you sir. You found me," 1700's voice called out of the handle. "But there are two eyes still lost."

"Don't worry," Jack said landing at the edge of the pond. "I'm getting the hang of it."

After putting the Eye in the bag Jack ran back to the Pole not seeing the moon beginning to be covered.

(*)(*)(*)

"Ok that's one thing she made to get me to stay," Jack said running back through the Pole towards the Other Warren "Next stop..."

He stopped when he felt grass under his feet, but the world was thrown into complete darkness.

Trying not to panic, Jack felt in his bag for the torch and shined it around gasping at all the eggs making the scenery look like one of those Spider Caves in those video games Jamie plays.

Shining it to the sky he gasped when something growled and leapt forward slightly.

Gasping Jack shut it off and looked to the place where the being was going to attack him, gripping his staff a bit tighter. But nothing came.

"Ok, do your thing Trinket," Jack said turning the torch back on, keeping it to the ground and using the device, searching each and every eggs until finally he found it inside what looked like a huge sweetie and something was holding it.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," Jack said to himself rolling his eyes as he thought what it could possible be.

Reaching in, the torch still lit but on the ground behind him, Jack grabbed the furry thing he knew it had to be and pulled it out.

Carefully, Jack uncurled the fingers on the paw and there laid a fully purple egg.

"Ok... This is the part, where the hero, always sets off the booby trap and has to run for their life," Jack said still only having eyes on the egg. "So... I can either leave now, and give up my promise to the kids and lose the game because I wont have all three eyes," Jack said trying to buy some time as he lifted his hand up to hover over the egg, while griping harder to his staff. "Or... I can take the treasure and defeat the monster the witch has set to guard it."

With that Jack grabbed the egg but before he could pull it to himself, the paw re-tightened and out of the 'sweet' came a very upset looking Other Bunny with what looked like rabies coming out of his mouth.

Gasping Jack tried getting away always holding onto the egg his grip on his staff tightening as well making it shine brighter and get the attention of the bats that were in the trees.

Hearing their cries, Jack got an idea, and shot ice and frost at them, making them drop off the branches and fly towards what it was that disturbed them, getting Jack to duck at the last second so instead of him they flew at the Other Bunny the shock getting him to let go of Jack's hand.

Once the egg was in Jack's hand like before the world turned white and hard.

 **"Carry on boy,"** 1800's voice said coming out of the egg. **"Her web is unwinding."**

Nodding Jack placed the egg into his bag too and the went off towards the Other Tooth Palace.

Again failing to see the moon being covered in what looked like the shadow of a giant button.

(*)(*)(*)

"And finally..." Jack said as he got to the third Wonder and looking up at the Tooth Palace, but gasping at what he saw was hanging above the door.

On what before was a flag pole displaying the fabricized mural of Tooth and her fairies there was now two outfits flying in the wind.

"Em... Jamie..." Jack said just above a whisper. Then feeling just as much if not more rage he had when Pitch came to him in Antarctica screamed out to the sky "EVIL WITCH! I'M NOT SCARED!"

After a few seconds the sound of something falling over in the main sorting house made Jack turn towards it.

Gripping his staff in a defensive position, always looking around Jack walked in.

The place was now a total dump the ticket booth was on it's side with a cracked screen, the popcorn buffet, was all out of pop corn because it was all over the floor, the caramel apples had worms and maggots crawling in and around them... Basically the only things left standing was the tent and the Cotton Candy Canons.

"Hello... Jack..." Tooth's voice echoed around the room, getting Jack to spin around to see what looked like was the Other Tooth wearing a hat which was hiding her face, but something was off.

"Er... Hi..." Jack said trying to show he wasn't afraid.

"Is this... What you're looking for?" she asked holding out the ball the Other Baby Tooth was jumping on during the show.

Holding up the Trinket, Jack saw that it was. "Uh huh..." Jack said reaching out to grab it, but it was stolen away.

"You think winning this game's a good thing?" the Other Tooth said zipping off towards the higher levels of the sorting house to look down at Jack who stayed put there looking around. "Oh no you win, and then go home and be bored and alone and unbelieved in same as always." she said slipping into the shadows and reappearing behind Jack making him jump "Stay here with us. We will listen to you. And Play with you."

With that she then zipped to the tent, cautiously followed by Jack.

"If you stay here, my Sweet Tooth, you can have whatever you want," the Other Tooth said as Jack came into the tent seeing her on top of a giant ball just like the Other Baby was.

"You don't get it do you?" Jack asked taking a step forward with each word.

"I don't understand?" the Other Tooth said cocking her head.

"Of course you don't understand," Jack said getting annoyed "You're just the copy She made of the real Tooth Fairy."

"Not even that..." the Other Tooth said her voice changing from slightly off to really off getting Jack to stop what he was doing just about to remove her hat "Anymore..."

Quick as he could Jack ripped the hat off but instead of the Other Tooth being under there it was the Other Baby in her Pixie form holding tightly onto the ball as her sisters flew out of the outfit and attacked Jack as she made her get away.

Rushing out after the Other Baby, Jack was about to attack when the Pixies began to fire the Cotton Candy Cannons at him meaning he had to pause for the ammo to cease their firing before he carried on, getting some stuck to the back of his head and hoodie.

Seeing the Other Baby was nearly out the of sorting house Jack looked to his hand which was still holding the trinket, and threw it. But Baby jumped it and it continued flying.

"NO!" Jack cried getting up and running after her, as she made it out, only to be tripped up by some of the other Pixies making him fall over and loose is grip on his staff meaning he was now free falling to the ground from a fifty-six floor tall building.

o0o

All he could see was darkness and his head was aching.

"What..." he was about to ask himself when he saw the 'buttoned moon' remembered and gasped looking in his bag only to see two Ghost-Eyes.

"Oh Moon," Jack said holding them to his chest. "I lost the game. I lost everything." he began to sob slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'Everything'," someone said getting Jack to look up to see Sandy who was holding a dead Baby Tooth Pixie, the ball and Jack's staff. "I seem to remember I said 'I don't like killing things at the best of times."

"I think you may of said something like that," Jack said getting up smiling replacing the Ghost-Eyes into the bag.

"It looked like you needed this however," Sandy said throwing the ball to Jack, who's smile only increased when everything turned white.

"Thanks," he said as he also took re-ownership of his staff. "Ok, now all that's left if North and Tooth, and I'm guessing their inside since she said the Wonders only held the eyes."

Just as Jack finished speaking the shadow button that was covering the moon finished it's job and from the four holes in the button everything began to unravel and fall apart.

"Come on!" Jack said as he saw that and he and Sandy raced back to the Other Pole and slammed the door just in time.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Just as Jack finished speaking the shadow button that was covering the moon finished it's job and from the four holes in the button everything began to unravel and fall apart._**

 ** _"Come on!" Jack said as he saw that and he and Sandy raced back to the Other Pole and slammed the door just in time._**

* * *

Inside, the paper was peeling off the walls, and the color and wonder that the place held before was now lost, an eerie sickening green lighting the corridor.

Quietly Jack and Sandy made it to the Globe Room getting ready their weapons if they were needed.

"So... You're back," The Other Mother said looking more like a white spider now that Jack's old mother. "And you brought, this reject with you?" she asked pointing to Sandy who was by Jack forced to stay behind the teenager.

"No. I..." Jack said looking her in the face "I brought a friend."

"You know I love you..." the Other Mother said coming over and lifting Jack's chin with her needle like fingers.

"You... Have a very funny way of showing it." Jack said glaring at her.

"So? Where are they?" the other Mother asked standing tall "The Ghost-Eyes," she said holding her hand out.

Knowing something was up Jack just took them out of the bag and was about to give them to her, when he pulled them back as she went to grab for them.

"Hang on. We aren't finished yet," Jack said as if remembering "Are we?"

"No I suppose not," the Other Mother said smirking "After all you still need to find the real Tooth and North. Don't you? Too bad you wont have... This..." she said on her finger Jamie's Trinket as she threw it in the fire melting it.

Looking worried, Jack didn't notice until Sandy tugged on his arm the last Ghost-Eye lighting up.

 _"Be clever Sir."_ Grandma's sister said. _"Even if you win... She'll never let you go."_

Jack looked around and saw the door and nodded, placing the Eyes back in the bag.

"I already know where you've hidden them," Jack said strongly.

"Well... Produce then," the Other Mother said smiling.

"They're behind that door," Jack said using his staff to point to the door while keeping his eyes on the Other Mother and Sandy safe.

"Oh they are... are they?" the Other Mother said walking over to the wardrobe telling it to get out of the way.

At that point, the sound of frost being rubbed off of glass echoed around the room, getting Jack and Sand to look.

"There..." Sandy whispered pointing to a snowglobe of the Pole on top of the fire place.

"Tooth... North..." Jack whispered reaching for it but stopped when the Other Mother began coughing and she spat the key into her hand and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Go on..." Jack said trying not to be sick "Open it. They'll be there alright."

"You're wrong Jack..." the Other Mother said enjoying herself as she opened the door "They aren't there... Now... You are going to stay here forever..." she said holding up the needle and thread.

"No. I'm NOT!" Jack said firing a shot at the Other Mother's face with his staff aiming for her 'eyes' cutting the threads on both of them and making them fall to the ground.

While Jack did that Sandy grabbed the snowglobe and placed it in the bag.

"NO...!" the Other Mother screamed "You horrible cheating boy!"

Suddenly with a stomp of one of her feet, the floor turned into a large spider web with Jack falling to the center, Sandy floating by the door wanting to help but Jack telling him to go.

A split second after he did the Other Mother jumped down into the center of the web, Jack only just getting out of the way, staff in mouth using both hands to help pull him up faster.

"No!" the now blind Other Mother said looking around "Where are you? You selfish brat!"

Jack was half way up the web when the bag got caught and he had to pull on it to get it free shaking a line and making the Other Mother smile and start to climb after him as he now went at twice the speed.

Seconds before the Other Mother, Jack made it to the door and threw the bag and his staff in, crawled in himself and took the key out.

 _"You dare disobey your Mother!"_ the Other Mother screamed as Jack about to close the door making him fail to shut it sticking her head in.

With all his strength and anger Jack kicked her in the face making her fall back a bit bit still having a hold on the door.

Try as he might, although he had gotten it a bit more closed, Jack just couldn't shut the door.

From the bag, the Ghost-Eyes glowed the spirits of the children coming out to help their savior close the door.

"Please shut!" Jack said, leaning back to avoid her hand which was grabbing at him.

With the extra help, Jack managed to shut the door cutting the Beldam's hand off, making him shift to one side to avoid it.

Panting, Jack picked up the key and locked the door, jumping when the door banged and the Beldam's screech rang out.

"AGGHH... DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!" it said while Jack, after grabbing his staff and the bag raced down the tunnel tripping up every now and again, the banging door getting closer and closer. "I'LL DIE WITH OUT YOU!"

At last Jack made it out into the Living room of the cabin in Burgess, slammed the door shut and locked it, being thrown back to the floor, and the key fly out when the Beldam's door banged into it.

Catching the key Jack stared at the door panting, then looked into the bag to check everything was still there.

But the snowglobe wasn't.

Confused, after putting the key in there, Jack looked around to see if was thrown out with the force of the attack.

But there wasn't anything there except Sandy who was holding a broken snowglobe.

"No..." Jack said eyes wide, and curling up into a ball, feeling Sandy comfort him.

"JACK!" North's loud cry came from the corridor.

"North!" Jack said shocked looking at a just as confused Sandy.

"Jack! Oh please be alright!" Tooth's voice said next getting a grin to appear on Jack face as he saw the Real Tooth and the Real North make their way into the living room.

"North, Tooth I missed you guys so much!" Jack said getting up and running over to them hugging them tight.

"Miss us?" Tooth asked confused the panic now replaced by confusion.

"Yeah you know when the Other Mother took you because I wouldn't stay with her," Jack said stepping back confused on how they couldn't remember.

"Jack if this is prank we don't find it funny," North said as every bit of a way a father would to their kids.

"It's not a prank," Jack said strongly "Here look," Jack said picking up the bag and showing them what was inside.

"An egg, a gearshift handle, a ball, and an old key?" Tooth said seeing what she saw "What of them Jack."

"Don't... Don't you remember anything of the last 24 hours?" Jack asked.

"Only that both Yeti's and Fairies say you came and visit and then come here with Sandy." North said spotting the cut on Jack's knee and the rips in his hoodie. "Just what have you two been doing?"

"Oh never mind..." Jack said mumbling reshouldering the bag and picking up his staff. If you need me I'll be..."

"In your room at the Pole getting better," Tooth said in a stern voice, getting the teenager to pin around.

"Huh?" he said.

(*)(*)(*)

Back at the Pole, North was leading everyone down the corridor where all the guest rooms were kept.

"Was going to be surprise for you staying Guardian for one month but I agree with Tooth that now's perfect time to show it."

They came up to a blue door, making Jack nervous a bit.

Reaching across, North opened the door and gently pushed Jack forward.

Taking in a deep breath Jack moved forward praying it wont be like the Beldam's one.

But it was.

It had the same snowdrifts, the same blue covering everything, the same furniture... In fact the only thing it didn't have was snowfairies, unseeable clouds and the frost patterns.

"Well what do you think?" North asked not seeing Jack's worried look.

"It's nice North..." Jack said trying to fake it "But you didn't really have to do all this."

"Oh come on yes we did," North said speaking for everyone. "You're a Guardian now boy, you should have place to sleep in nice comfy bed."

"Well ok..." Jack said feeling it was going to be a loosing battle "So since I can't back away from this," he said pointing to the room "Can I do whatever I want with it?" he asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his fingers.

"Of course Jack," Tooth said smiling "It's you're room now remember?"

"Thanks guys," he said then zoomed off to North's office, returning with some sheets of paper and some pencils.

"Right..." North said confused sure he felt it in his belly that This is what Jack would like. "So with that sorted... You going to be happy here Jack?" he asked.

"Yep..." Jack said waving them off thinking up some things he could do to change this place up a bit.

"Well then... Goodnight Jack," Tooth said coming over and hugging him gently and whispered in his ear. " _My fairies told me what you did Jack. And thanks. When ever you want to play with them, all you need to do is ask."_

Smiling Jack hugged her back.

"Thanks mom..." Jack let slip. But whether Tooth heard it or not is a different question as she let go and left the Pole.

o0o

It had been a few hours since Jack and Sandy, since he let him stay, began planning his new... new room when Jack decided to call it a night.

"So... How's this work exactly?" Jack asked pulling out the handle, the egg, and the ball.

Sandy just smiled and lifted the pillow and pointed to the mattress.

Doing as Sandy said Jack set down the objects the the pillow and rested his head, smiling a bit when Sandy pulled a blanket up to the boy's chin and sprinkled some sand in his eyes.

* * *

 _Slowly Jack opened his eyes and everything was golden._

Confused Jack looked for Sandy, thinking somehow he was the cause of this but instead he heard laughter and singing.

'Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are

 _Spinning around, Jack ran until he found a picnic set up under a tree and three children playing together._

Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are'

 _That's when they spotted Jack and ran over to him beaming up at him._

"It's very fine thing you did for us sir," _Grandma's sister said smiling seemingly the most._

 _"Well I'm just glad it's finally over," Jack said smiling twirling his staff not seeing the looks of uneasiness the kids were giving him._

"Er... It is over and done with for us..." _Grandma's sister said pointing to herself and the other two._

 _"What about me?" Jack asked getting an uneasy feeling._

 _ **"You're in terrible danger boy,"**_ _1800 said coming right up to his face._

 _"But how?" Jack asked backing up a bit. "I locked the door... I burnt the doll..."_

"It's the key sir," _Grandma's sister said using some sort of magic to pull the Beldam's key out of Jack's pocket which he grabbed_ "There's only one and the Beldam will find it."

 _At that Jack tightened his grip on the key and looked away a bit trying to be strong knowing how dangerous this witch was._

 _"It taint all bad sir,_ _" 1700 said coming over and hugging Jack around the waist looking up at him. __"Thou are alive. Thou are still living..."_

* * *

With that Jack woke up, Sandy watching over him a curious look on his face meaning he didn't send that dream.

Biting his lip, Jack picked up his pillow and saw the shells of the object broke, setting free the children's spirits.

Turning to Sandy, Jack pulled out the key.

"I... I have to hide this somewhere." he began "Someplace where she and no kid will ever..." he said thinking then getting an idea.

Getting out of bed and picking up his staff and a portal-globe Jack was about to jump out the window when Sandy stopped him a worried look on his face.

"Out of my way," Jack said gently lifting Sandy up and putting him aside. "I'm only going to Burgess I'll be right back."

With that Jack threw the globe and came out by his pond and whizzed of into the forest past an old wooden cabin, which held a very dark secret.

(*)(*)(*)

Inside the cabin, the hand of the Beldam had finally made it out the door and felt the key near by and chose to follow it.

(*)(*)(*)

Slowly Jack began to walk down a path he hadn't taken since he became a spirit, but knew that what he wanted was still there.

The old well.

It was built by the founders of the village of Burgess, one of them being Jack's dad.

And said to be so deep, if you fell to the bottom and looked up. You'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day.

"Making up a song about Jack Frost..." Jack sang to himself eyes always moving and searching. Even when he was alive this path especially at night creeped him out. "He's fun, He's a hero, He's a boss..."

Ten paces behind him the Beldam's hand was making it's way closer and closer to the key feeling it was in danger of being lost.

Finally getting there, Jack used his staff to pry open the lid on the well and pushed it aside, then took out the key.

Shocked the hand rushed forwards and just as Jack was about to drop the key down the well, the Beldam's hand came flying through the air and clamped around Jack's wrist it's needle sharp fingertips puncturing his skin making him scream, and dropped the key.

But because he had stepped back because of shock, it didn't go down the hole.

Quickly the hand let go and grapped the key and began to scurry off back down the path towards the cabin.

Blinded by tears of pain Jack his wrist being held in his other hand, meaning he didn't have his staff raced after the Beldam's hand saying to himself _'I need to get that key back. I need to get that key back.'_

As if knowing it was being followed, the Beldam's hand stopped and turned, fingers tightening their grip of the key and then ran straight towards Jack going for the throat.

* * *

 **AN: Cliff hanger...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously:** **As if knowing it was being followed, the Beldam's hand stopped and turned, fingers tightening their grip of the key and then ran straight towards Jack going for the throat.**_

(*)(*)(*)

Just as the hand was about to clamp around the boys throat, it was knocked out of the way by a boomerang, and a voice Jack never thought he'd be happy to hear spoke out to him.

"Jack! Get away from that thing!"

For once not having to be told twice, Jack re took his staff and jumped into the trees staying safe in the branches, while Bunny began throwing egg-bombs at the hand.

"No one hurts my little brother you witch," he said firmly after it stopped fighting back and looked dead.

But Jack knew other wise.

Just as Bunny was turning away to call Jack back down, the hand got up again and this time went for Bunny.

As quickly as he could Jack slashed his staff and fired it at the hand, only just missing Bunny, freezing it in a big block of ice, it's fingers still holding the key.

Both Guardians panting, together they picked up the ice block and throw it down the well, sliding the cover back over the top, Jack - for the first time - having no regrets that he used his powers to kill something.

"Look mate," Bunny said after a minute of silence "I'm... I'm sorry I didn't believe you about all this evil stuff. I guess it was just my pride, and that fact that I was older so I thought I knew better, that got in the way."

"What made you change your mind?" Jack asked curious picking up his staff again and leaning on it.

"I went to visit Sophie," Bunny explained "After I called you crazy, and you came to visit Jamie. And they were looking at some old family photos, Jamie telling me what you told him and his great-aunts story after Soph was put to bed..." he said pulling out an old black and white photo of a pair of twins both in pleated skirts, light colored blouses, white cardigans, and white shoes, both having their dark hair in braids.

"The Sweet Ghost Girl," Jack said smiling "I knew she was Grandma's Sister. But I still don't understand how you knew where I was?" Jack said after a bit looking back up at Bunny.

"Well I had a little help with that too," he said smiling nodding to something behind Jack making him turn to see Sandy who was smiling his kind smile tipping his newly formed sand-hat to the boy. "Now come on, let's get ya back to the Pole before anyone finds out your gone..."

With that Bunny tapped the ground dropping the three of them down one of his Tunnels sliding all of them back to the Pole just outside Jack's window, where the boy snuck back in.

(*)(*)(*)

It had been a couple of days since the whole Beldam incident, and Jack was once again back at his pond (he was spending the week at his pond while the Yeti's repainted his room at the Pole), his injuries he got from fighting her and the Other's healing well.

"JACK!" Jamie's voice cried out, getting him to look down and see his favorite kid running up to his tree.

"Hey Squirt, what you doing in this neck of the woods?" he asked coming down to see the boy panting, worried something was wrong.

Slowly the boy reached out and said "Tag you're It," and rushed off again laughing, his friends coming out from the trees laughing too and running away from the Winter Guardian who gave them a bit of a head start.

Yeah this world can be a bit boring sometimes, and yeah this world no longer had Emma, but after 300 years of not getting what he wished for, finally having it, getting everything he could ever want, and finding out he didn't want it... Jack agreed with himself, that he wouldn't swap anything of what he earned with anything else ever again.

 **The End**

* * *

 **AN: And done... Well hope you liked it, I'm not really sure how good it is all together but I'm not changing it now  
Thanks to everyone who has read this and/or reviewed it  
And Happy Halloween **


End file.
